House of Wolves
by NutzforLUTZ
Summary: Jasper and Bella were the best of friends. At age fourteen, they were kidnapped by a crazy man. But what will happen when someone you love will do anything to find you? Two teenagers learn life's hardest lesson : love, of all kinds. M for adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

_Jasper and Bella were best friends since birth. At age fourteen, they were both kidnapped from her home by a crazy man. But will happen when someone you love will do anything to find you? This is a short story of two teenagers who learn life's hardest lesson : love, of all kinds. normal pairing : emmett and rosalie, jasper and alice, edward and bella._

**BPOV**

The thing that I loved most about Jasper was his abilitly to act like an idiot, and he isn't embarrassed.

Knowing him, you expect the most random. And that was what kept me happy in times like this. But I couldn't really laugh, or Caius would come in and slap me. I silently shook with laughter as he strutted around our small room with just cow boy boots on.

I mean that literally, _just _cowboy boots.

I never have and never probaly will like Jasper in that, even naked and acting like a southern fool. He was my best friend, the only person I can talk to right now.

Hello, my name is Isabella Marie Swan, and I was kidnapped from my home when I was fourteen. I remember the day like it was yesterday.

_"Jasper, what are you doing? Stop it Emmett!" We were laying on my bed, Jasper and Emmett on my sides. They randomally started tickling me. Alice's bright eyes shined with light as she came towards me. Edward, thinking quick, grabbed her waist, stopping her movement. She whined, and he dropped her onto Rosalie's lap. They both started to laugh as Edward grabbed me from Jasper and Emmett and threw me over his shoulder. He walked toward my door, saying over his shoulder, "We'll be back when you all calm down."_

_Jasper's parents were out of town for the weekend, and mine were down stairs. I invited everyone over so we could hang out, until my father kicked them out at midnight, like usual._

_"Edward! Put me down!" I yelled as we walked past my living room, where my dad was watching sports. I heard him laugh as we walked out the front door._

_"hmpft." Edward dropped me to the steps, and we sat down. The automatic lights on the porch went on and his copper hair actually shined. He looked over at me and grinned._

_"You're so cute." And with that, Edward kissed me right on the lips._

_Any girl would wish for this moment. Hell, I wished for this moment. I kissed him back, putting my hands in his hair. He smiled into the kiss and put his hands on my waist._

_We pulled away a minute later, Edward whispered in my ear, "I've always wanted to do that."_

**pause.**

_Later that night, me and Jasper were sleeping on the floor when I woke up to a bang of a gun. I heard someone pleading, and a deep laugh. I looked over to Jasper, who had woken up also, and he circled his arms around me._

_"Someone's here. Stay calm." he whispered in my ear._

_We stayed there for minutes until I heard a woman scream. I jumped in Jasper's arms, and he just whispered calming words in my ear. I knew it my mother, I knew her voice anywhere. Suddenly, my bedroom door was slammed in the wall and a man was standing before us._

_His blonde hair was pulled and pushed everywhere over his head. He had black eyes that were trained on us. He pointed his gun at us and told us to stand._

_"Get up or I'll shoot you." His voice was deep and strained, and I saw blood splattered on his grey shirt. Me and Jasper stood, me still in his arms._

_The man with the crazy hair pulled us to him, threathening us with "Scream and I'll kill you." We were shoved out of my house and into his van, but not before I saw both of my parents, shoot in the head, dead on my kitchen floor._

**pause.**

For weeks after, me and Jasper would watch the news to see a glimpse of our friends and family. The first day of being in the cabin, we watched the small screen as Alice cried over us.

"I cannot believe their gone. They can't be dead, I know it." Emmett was shown hugging her as she kept crying and talking the newsman. "Bella and Jasper were best friends,  
they would keep each other safe no matter what."

They cut her off, the newsman talking and showing pictures of me and Jasper, seperate and together. We always laughed when my favorite picture came up that Rosalie took of me. It was black and white, and you could only see me through my thumb and forefinger. My hand was to the camera, and it said "fuck you Jessie."

Of course, they didn't blur it.

Next was Rosalie talking about her cousin being missing with Jasper's parents. Their blue eyes shined with tears as they talked about my family and their son. Emmett said a few words about how we were all friends, and going to wait until the day he dies for me and Jasper to come home.

Jasper always left me alone when Edward's face came onto the screen.

His green eyes focused on his crying sister next to him when he spoke. He sounds defeated, dead. "Bella would never kill her parents and run away with Jasper. I know that for sure. We were all with them that night until midnight, when Charlie always kicks us out. Jasper had to sleep over because of his parents being away. They were the best of friends, they were attached by the hip. Jasper may be a little nutty, but he loves everyone around him. Bella is shy, but cares for anyone. I knew, cause I cared for her. I don't know how anyone close to the Swan or Whitlock family are going to survive, but I sure know I probaly won't be able to. And Bella, Jasper, if you're watching this,  
come home."

And then he was gone.

There were more specials on us, until that stopped too. My heart ached for him, his green eyes, his copper hair. He had a way to make anyone smile.

He had a way to make me smile.

In some ways, I'm happy to have Jasper here with me. In some ways, I'm happy we're locked in here, instead of out in the world.

I'm now 15. It's been a year since I saw sunlight.

**pause.**

Caius gave us two pairs of pants, and two shirts. Every other day, we were given a bucket of water and a bar of soap. Jasper was currently waiting for his to dry and mine were soaking in the soap. I sat on the bed, naked, with my knees against my chest so he couldn't see anything. Even though he's already seen it all.

Suddenly, I heaved my guts out onto the floor.

"Shit." Jasper mumbled.

**EPOV**

"Alice, what is this?" I heard Emmett yell from down the hall.

Alice came out of her room and stepped into Emmett's, saying, "your outfit for the day. Edward has to wear it too. The news is coming over, so it Rose. It's a year today."

I sat down on the bed and ran a hand through my hair, pulling at the roots. Sometimes I just wish the pain of her would go away. But it can't Edward, when you tortture yourself with memories of her.

Shut up, I told my inner self.

I lifted up my pillow to find a folded piece of paper. I opened it to see her beautiful hart-shaped face and deep chocolate eyes. I felt the bed sink next to me as Alice sat next to me. She had her own personal picture of Jasper in her hands.

I turned to my sister and hugged her close. This was just as hard for Alice as it was for me, if not harder. I got to kiss Bella, a good memory to add to the collection. She never told Jasper how she felt, never got to kiss him.

We were only fifteen, and life had took so much away from us.

**pause.**

An hour later a total of ten camera men and newsmen filled into our house, Esme asking around if anyone wanted a drink. Her eyes looked dead, as she wanted no reminders of Jasper and Bella in her house right now.

The main man, Lucas, sat us down at our dinning room table. Alice sat at the end, with Emmett, then me, and finally Rose. Lucas started talking and then turned to us, all wearing black.

**JPOV**

"Bella, why did you have to get sick? This is disgusting." I was on my hands and knees and cowboy boots, cleaning up her barf. It smelt like shit.

She shivered from under her blanket on our one bed. "At least Caius isn't home. We'll have to explain later."

I groaned and kept on cleaning.

"Do you miss them Jasper?"

Bella's question got me off guard. I finished and sat next to her on the bed. "Of course I miss them."

"Did you love Alice?"

"Isabella Marie Swan, why are you asking me this?"

"Because I love Edward."

I felt my eyebrows scrunch together. What is she talking about, they were never together...

"I kissed him that night. He's all I think about."

I leaned over and circled Bella into me. She started to cry and I felt the tears slip down my naked back. My vision started to blurr at the edges as I realized I did love Alice. She was the sunshine that I always wanted, who I thought of when I was inside my best friend. The girl I wanted so much that I started to cry.

"Jasper, I think it worked, finally."

I pulled back, looking into her eyes. Deep brown with red rimmes.

My only thought was _Caius will be happy._

**pause.**

When our clothes were dryed and put back on our bodies, we sat on the floor in our tiny room and turned on the old TV. I found service, and we turned on the news.

A man was standing outside Bella's house.

"It's been a year since Isabella Swan and Jasper Whitlock went missing. Are they dead or just missing? Many people in the small town of Forks, Washington have been asking that very question. Today, we go into the house of the Cullen's, to see how the friends of these poor souls are dealing, and if they know anything about the case. On to you Lucas."

A man was shown in the Cullen's dinning room. "Thank you Matt. I am standing in the Cullen's household with the friends of Isabella Swan and Jasper Whitlock. They are Alice Cullen, Edward Cullen, Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie Hale. Let's get down to the questions."

The camera zoomed into their faces, and when Edward was shown, Bella grabbed at me. I hugged her to me as we watched them speak.

"How are you all today?"

Alice was the first to answer. "How the fuck do you think?"

That's my girl.

"Alice Cullen, last year, you said you knew that the two were still alive. Do you still feel that way?"

She squared her shoulders and spoke like a grown woman, just at fifteen. "Of course I feel that way. I know them like I know my closet. They are still living, someone just needs to get off their butt and find them."

"Emmett, has the dissapearance made your family lose it's joy in life? Or is everything still good?"

Emmett left out a booming laugh. Of course he'd laugh. "Yeah, of course. They were like family. You should see Eddie over here, he's going crazy with depression. I'm thinking of calling a therapist for him."

Edward hit his brother on the back of the head.

It continued that way. Lucas asked questions to all of them, and they all answered. Finally, he asked Edward a final question.

"Edward, what happened that last night that made you so depressed?"

Edward's eyes got a far away look, and then he stood up and left.

I felt Bella shake and cry next to me, then she ran over to the bucket, and vomited.

I stood, and hugged her. "Everything will be okay."

She looked up and meet my eyes.

"Everytime you touch me, I think it's him. Jasper, when are they going to find us?"

_End Author Notes : crazy story. I had this idea, and it's been bugging me, so i decided to do it. short story, maybe like six chapters. i'm gonna write mostly in bella's point of view. please, review. [:_


	2. Chapter 2

**BPOV**

Caius always wanted a child. I guess that was why he didn't kill me and Jasper that night. He say us as people who can give him that child. My mother and father may not have been old, but they were at a less chance at conceving.

He believed that we were lovers, that was why we were sleeping on the floor together that night. He had locked us in our little room with one bed and one blanket. That was it. He had left, saying, "let your horny teenage selfs have fun."

Me and Jasper spent that night and two more with no words between us. We were scared, shocked, and confused.

A week later, Caius came into our tiny room. He was wearing a mask of a woman, covering his face. He said what he looks like could hurt us. We believed him, just listening to his voice. It sounded like windchimes, peaceful, the opposite from his personality.

He demanded that we made him a child, to love and care for. He yelled at us and explained what he wanted, and then he left. Me and Jasper just looked at each other. We never saw each other in the lover way, we thought we couldn't do it.

A month later, Caius came in again. He looked like he could poop out a bird. He started to yell in our tiny room about how'd he'd kill us if we didn't have sex, and now. And he wanted to hear it.

Once he left the room, Jasper threw me on the bed. "I'm gonna hate myself to do this," he whispered in my ear. I nodded.

"Just no kissing, kay?"

That time was our first. The first time is supposed to be with the one you love. I love Jasper, but not in that sense. When he thrusted into me, I cryed. Jasper whipped away my tears, saying he was sorry. I shushed him, and reminded him that we needed to be loud.

I think that was our favorite part. We made it fun but over-exdragerating the moans and groans. I'd even scream his name.

Caius was always happy after he heard that.

Sick pervert.

**pause.**

When we told Caius, he was overjoyed. He laughed, for the first time, with joy.

Jasper sat next to me, just holding my hand. Later that night, before we went to bed, Jasper looked like he wanted to kill someone.

"Jazz, what's wrong?"

"Bella, you're _pregnant._ I just hate that I did that to you. What if you don't make it?"

I turned away from Jasper, and signed. "You shouldn't think like that. Of course I'll make it."

"Bella! He can't get you to a doctor, nor is he a doctor! We'll never know if something is wrong with you or the baby."

I looked him straight in his sad blue eyes and whispered, "It won't even be ours Jasper, it'll be his. Why do you care?"

**pause.**

Jasper wouldn't speak after that. He'd stay quiet at all times, hardly seeing anyone. His eyes were always hazed over. He'd hold my hair when I vomited, cleaned up my face when I'd cry, hold me when I slept. He'd speak only to tell Caius my carvings.

Caius made sure I had everything I needed. The baby was his main concern, but I was attached to that, so I was at the moment. So one day, I decided to test his limits.

I knocked on his personal room's door, and heard his slow, heavy footsteps get closer. I backed away from the door, so he could enter the hallway. Me and Jasper have never been in his room, let alone see it.

His mask was on. It wasn't a theatical mask, or a ski mask. You could say it was a mix of the two. It was black, and only covered his face. His hair, never tamed, showed.

All you ever saw of him was his hair and his body.

I told Jasper of what I was doing. He just looked at me and said nothing. I knew he wanted to do this to, but I wasn't sure Caius would say yes. I believed he'd give me anything, for the baby's sake. But for Jasper's happiness, I'm not sure.

Even though I'm sure he's happy Jasper has shut up.

"What do you want?" his voice was gravel skipping on the tar street.

I smiled, squaring my shoulders. _I could do this_, I thought.

"What do you want? I'm busy."

I rolled my eyes. _He's never busy_, I thought.

Suddenly, I felt a strong stinging to my cheek. I stepped backwards from the power, holding my cheek. I looked up to see his dull brown eyes, like mine. I glared at him as I spit blood on the floor.

"Me and Jasper want to write. To them."

"And possibly could you say? An evil man has kidnapped us and I'm having a baby with my best friend. Come help me!" He put on a bad imperession of a valley girl voice. I saw Jasper appear at our doorway.

I glared into his eyes. "No. We want to ressure them that we're okay. There will be nothing about you, where we are, and the baby. Is that okay?"

He closed his eyes. "And what if I say no?"

I walked up to him, pressing myself to his side. I felt a budge in his pants grow hard. Put my lips to his ear and whispered, "I'd have to kill this little thing in me that you want to so bad."

In my haste to leave, I looked back to see him nodd.

**EPOV.**

School was the worst. Freshman year just sucks Emmett's balls. Thank God it's almost over.

Everyday, I imagine if it'd be better if Bella and Jasper were here with us. They'd make us smile with their witts and jokes.

Me and Alice waited for Esme to pick us up at the curb of Fork's High. We were silent, Mike came and tryed to talk to Alice. She just looked at him with her piercing jade eyes, and he left.

Emmett usually stood with us, but since him and Rose got together last weekend, he's been riding home with her.

Finally Esme came, smiling as always. We knew she hated to see us sulking, and usually dealt with it. She understood the pain, she loved those two.

The ride home was unusually quiet : Esme always asked how our day was. This time, there was none.

She pulled into our garage, and we saw dad's car home. I thought he was working the late shift. Esme looked at me and Alice, in the backseat, and signed.

"There's mail inside for you two. There's no return address, and me and your father have already looked at them. It doesn't take a rocketsciencist to figure out who they are from. If this is going to dig you two into a deeper whole of depression, I don't want you to read them. We'll keep them until you want to read them, if that's how you want this to go."

Alice was the first to explode, as always. "You read them!"

Esme shook her head, "Darling, no. Me and Carlisle just looked at the writing. They're in the kitchen -"

Before Esme could finish, I leap out of the car, racing to the kitchen. There were two letters sitting on the table, browned at the edges. The one with my name on it was opened, along with Alice's. I took it and ran up the stairs, just as Alice entered the kitchen.

I slammed my door shut and turned on my radio, Escape the Fate coming on through my speakers. I hit the next button, and realized this was the mix CD Alice made for me last month. Halestorm came on, and I decided this was a good enough song for my reading.

I laid down on my bed and took the letter out. The paper was browned also, the pen's ink a bright navy blue.

**"I tell myself that you're no good for me **  
**I wish you well, but desire never leaves **  
**I could fight this til the end **  
**But maybe I don't want to win"**

The soft melody of her voice mixed with the singer's, and I just looked at the letter. Could I really read it? What would it hold?

**"I don't wanna be saved**  
**I don't wanna be sober **  
**I want you on my mind**  
**In my dreams behind these eyes **  
**And I won't wake up**  
**No not this time."**

I pictured Bella in my mind, she was smiling. I knew whatever she said in this letter I had to read. I had to, for her.

_Edward,_

_It's been a year and a half. I hope you are getting over this, and you can get some closure from this letter. That's why I had to write to you. You needed to know I was alive. I saw it in your eyes, all those times you were on TV._

_Yes, I was watching._

_Jasper is here with me, if you must know. He's kept me sane. I made him realize he loved Alice just six months ago, I felt proud. He knows how much I care about you._

_Edward Anthony Cullen, I'm helplessly in love with you._

_If _he_ was here write now, reading this while I wrote to you, he'd laugh. He'd call me a love-sick fool, tell me to get over myself._

_He'd tell me to go make a baby with Jasper with that emotion._

_Edward, I don't know if I'll make it out alive. I just hope to God that Jasper does. He's my best friend, forever will be. That's it. You'll always be that man that I love, forever. I wanted to put a return address, so you could come find me, come love me. But he's not allowing any of that._

_He's using me and Jasper for something that you don't want to know._

_And if he kills me in the process, I want you to know I love you._

_If you can, come find me. I'll be waiting, forever._

There, her letter ended. But there was more. I saw Jasper's messy handwriting under hers.

_Edds,_

_I can't express everything in writing like Bella can. But I can tell you I am and will always take care of her, for you. I want you to take care of Alice, for me._

And with that, it was over.

_End Author's Note :_

_Crazy stuff, isn't it? If you couldn't figure it out, at the end, it's about May of their freshman year, and Bella is six months pregnant. Woahs. Next chapter is going to be september, a full two years, everyone will be sixteen and Bella will be un-pregnant. What will happen to the baby? _

_If any of you have any ideas, questions, shit like that, send me a review below. I love getting them. _

_I want to thank everyone who alerted this story, or added it to their favorites. [: I really didn't think this would be a good story for you guys, and I was proved wrong. Got many of those._

_Also wanna thank my two people who reviewed. You two rock my world. [: please review, everyone, this time. There's the button!_


	3. Chapter 3

Jasper's birthday pasted in the month of June. We gathered in the tiny room and I sang quietly to him. That was one of the last times I saw his blue eyes brighten and shine.

I was seven months pregnant then.

August came, and Caius was found smiling. He'd visit our room every day, something he never did. It seemed as he was counted down the days until I gave birth.

I grew scared.

On August seventh, Marie was born.

The pain was unbearable. I screamed for three hours straight. Caius stayed in his office, and as if he was standing right in front of me, I could feel his smile on my skin. Jasper,  
who begged Caius for a book explaining how to deliever and read the three hundred page book in two days, delievered my sweet girl.

I couldn't even tell you the feeling I felt when I saw her. She let out a loud wail when Jasper took her from my body, he cleaned her and wrapped her in a brown wool blanket.

I would never have thought of myself as a mother. But when I held my dear daughter, I wept. I dearly wanted this with Edward, the boy that my heart called for, but Jasper gave me this. This beautiful little girl, that wasn't even going to be mine.

Caius never visited that day.

Marie's eyes were Jasper's blue, her hair was the dull brown I have. It was curls, just like Jasper.

As I held her, the world around us melted. I sat up in my bed with Marie in my arms for hours. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew Jasper was cleaning me up, cleaning up the blood that had gotten on the bed and the floor. I knew he left the room at one point, and returned. He watched us smile at each other.

I was broken out of my haze when Jasper picked up the guitar in the corner and started to strum.

I smiled at his bowed head. He loved the guitar, but he didn't play it all the time I was pregnant. To see him play was one of the most beautiful things I had ever seen in my short life.

He usually covered songs that we knew from our years together, or songs we heard on the television in our time together in the tiny room. But today, on the birth of our little girl, he played a song he created himself.

"_Those times in life we learn to try _  
_With one intention of learning how _  
_And when we'll die _  
_But we can't listen I wish to God I'd know that I _  
_I didn't stand a chance of _  
_Looking back and knowing why _  
_Or pain of circumstance _  
_You're not alone _  
_We'll brave this storm_"

Jasper's voice rang true through the tiny room, and I looked down, away from him to our little girl. And I saw her smile her first and last smile.

Marie didn't make it past her second day of life. By the hour, she paled. Her breathing started to slow. By midnight, she closed her eyes. Noon the next day, her pulsed stopped.

I wept as I held my little girl, as Jasper held me. Caius then entered, and I started to scream. He removed her from my arms, and I started to kick and punch at the evil man. He silently left, but not before I saw him smirk.

**pause.**

The month of August pasted, and September came. Jasper came in one day, a smile on his face, but not in his eyes. He hated seeing me hurt.

In his hands was a box, wrapped in comics. Jasper sat next to me on the bed, giving me a one armed hug. Pulling me into a siting position, he started to talk.

"Bella, happy birthday."

I turned my head so my expressionless eyes glared into his.

"I know you hate birthdays, but I made you something. I know it's nothing, but somehow I got Caius to let me. Even if he had to kill the woman after, but hey. It's for you."

I raised my eyebrows, then grew exhausted. Noticing this, Jasper put the gift in my lap. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and pulled me to his chest, my back to his chest. I rested my head on his shoulder and picked up the gift.

I always hated when people spent money on me. But I guess this birthday, even a life was spent on me.

"Jasper," my voice cracked, from lack of use and many tears. "I can't accept this."

"Isabella. It's your sixteenth birthday, open it."

I signed into his neck, my next words muffled by it. "But I got nothing for yours."

"You have bigger matters on your hands at that point of time."

I gasped at the mear metion of Marie. My heart ached for her smile, the smile that was etched into my mind, into my dreams.

Jasper started to rub my shoulders, trying to calm me. Tears leaked from my eyes.

"Just open it," he whispered.

Slowly, I unwrapped the comics. It was a rather small leather book. Sewed into the leather was "Bella's Journel" in a light blue, reminding me of Marie's eyes. I looked up at Jasper, but he just shook his head.

"There's more, open it."

And I did open it. On the front page, there was a hand written letter from Jasper.

_Isabella,_

_Happy sixteenth birthday. It's my pleasure to be your best friend for all those sixteen years. And however many years come of our lives._

_I know you're still grieving over Marie, but I just want you to know you have me. And I love you._

_And one day we'll get out of here, I promise. I'll even hunt down Edward for you, if your heart wants it._

_Jasper._

Over the pain of Marie, I forgot about Edward. I rubbed my finger over his name, and smiled. A real smile. My heart soared.

"The last thing," Jasper said, and reached behind his back for a non-wrapped item. It was photos.

"How did you get photos?"

"I asked Caius. I knew you'd want photos of a sure little girl."

Jasper chuckled as I toured open the package. Inside was about a dozen of photos of Marie, her sweet smile, and me staring lovingly at her. I burst into tears and hugged Jasper,  
my exhausted from before all forgotten.

**EMPOV.** [ emmett ]

Rosalie dropped me off at work. I, saddly, got a job at the local Wallgreens. I walked in, and heard silence.

Weird, usually Rebecca is here, I thought to myself.

I walked around, looking for someone who should be working with me. I got to the photo developing room, and screamed like a little girl.

There on the floor was Rebecca, her eyes rolled into the back of her head, blood splattered all over the room. I ran to the nearest phone and called 911.

I ran my hand through my hair, tapping my foot impatiently. A lady started to talk, but I cut her off.

"Get someone here! I found a girl, dead. Wallgreens on Main Street."

"Someone will be there immediatly."

Hanging up the phone, I walked back to the room and Rebecca. Tears filled my eyes, but I pushed them to stay. Be a big boy, I thought. But when I got to the room, I say a white piece of photo paper by her foot. I picked it up, a flipped it over.

The first thing I noticed was that it was a mistake, printed on the wrong side.

I hoped I'd get lucky and it'd be some nude shot, but no. It was a girl with a little baby in her arms. That hair looks familiar, I thought. I brought the photo closer to my eyes to see it clearer and gasped.

"Fuck." And then I heard sirens.

_End Author Notes : I'm so mean. [; I hope you all aren't saddened by Marie's death, we are going to get more into that more on into the story. I DID NOT WRITE THAT SONG THAT JASPER SANG! It is Carolyn by Black Veil Brides. Great to listen to while writing. Um, new chapter up soon, if you review. I really like this story. Oh, and more of Emmett's discovery next chapter. Will he keep it a secret, or will he tell his broken hearted siblings? I'm going on vacation, so if you want a chapter before that, REVIEW._

_NOW._


	4. Chapter 4

_(: thank you to anyone who reviewed! I think this is my most popular story, counting all the reviews I've gotten so far, just for three chapters! & thank you to anyone who __favorited or subscribed, you all rock my world._

_Before we get down to business, here's an answer to a review I recieved._

_MalligatorHale: i just wanna say that it was a mistake for Jasper to say I. It was actually Caius. Last chapter did have alot of mistakes, since I did not proof read. and Jasper or __Bella can not leave at anytime. They haven't seen the outside world in two years, being stuck in that little room. there is no vampires in this story, all human. CAUIS is a __human._

_disclaimer : i do not own twilight. just the sick, twisted ideas that go through my head to create this story._

**Six Months Later.**

I awoke that morning to yelling. I reached over to hug Jasper, to find air. What the hell? I patted the bed, hoping he was there. Finding nothing but sheets and blankets, I sat straight up. Hearing the yelling again, I tiptoed to the door.

I pressed my ear to the door as something hit a wall and smashed.

"Jasper, I don't think you want to be throwing things. I have the power in this situation, and you do as I say."

"I'm not dealing with your shit!" Jasper screamed.

"Jasper."

"Asshole."

"I could kill her."

"I'd kill you."

"Do as I say, and everything will go okay."

Jasper groaned. "Fine. But I demanded she gets a doctor this time. I don't care how you get one."

I heard stomping, getting louder as they neared my room. I jumped back onto the matteres and layed down.

The door flew open to reveal a smiling Caius and a Jasper, with steam coming out of his ears. He was shoved in, and Caius locked the door behind him.

Jasper ran a hand through his long blonde hair. It's gotten really long, nearly falling in his eyes at all moments. A giggle escaped my lips, and Jasper eyebrows lifted. More gigglies escaped, and soon I was plain-out laughing.

During my fit, Jasper sat down next to me and rubbed my back. He sat, just staring at the wall. After a few minutes, and a few times at me trying to calm myself down, Jasper blurted something out that I forgot.

"It's the twin's birthday today."

**pause.**

Third Person's Point of View

Alice Cullen spent three months planning her brother's and herself's seventeenth birthday party. Edward refused to the idea at first, but after many threats by their older brother, Emmett, and fake tantrums by Alice herself, he gave in.

Ever since it was the two year annervaisry of their disapperance, Alice decided she was going to live her life. She hated being depressed, hated being in a depressing atmosphere.

So, she started to smile. Started to laugh. Started to live. She started to forget Jasper, the boy who was most likely decomposing in a dark hole with her best friend, Bella.

She refused to think of _them_ two.

At first, her twin thought she was going crazy. Edward told their mother, Esme, of his sister's weird change in attitude. But soon, he realized what she was up to.

He was the first person she lost.

Next was Rosalie. She didn't understand how she went from crying at the mear mention of her cousin, to laughing and being her old self. Then there was Emmett, who really couldn't stand being around her when he had a big secret on his shoulders.

Noticing the silent drift away from her 'family', she set out for new friends.

There was a new girl that November. Her name was Tanya Denali, moving down from Alaska with her sister Kate, who was in college in Seattle. They didn't really have that much in common, except shopping.

Jessica, Lauren, and Victoria all had interest in this new girl. And that was how Alice met her new best friends forever.

On the day of her party, all her girls came over to get ready. They all stood around Alice's room and bathroom, hoping to see a glimpse of Edward, ignoring Rosalie, who glared at anyone who breathed.

Alice, on the other hand, did not notice any tension. She skipped all around her room, giving her friends suggestions and helping with hair and makeup. She joked around with everyone, and around six, everyone was ready.

Esme spent the whole day decorating with her very handsome husband. They enjoyed having Alice's old self back, being bubbly and happy. They hoped their boys would do the same at some point.

Around seven, guests started to arrive. The band arrived before hand, and went on around eight. Alice, who was walking around and talking, was happy to see everyone having a good time. Soon, the band started to play her favorite song, and she walked over to Lauren and Tyler.

"Hey La!" she flashed her million dollar smile. "I hope you don't mind me stealing your boyfriend!"

She grabbed his wrist and pulled him to the dance floor before the girl could complain.

"For as long long as I can remember  
It's been December  
No sun no summertime to treasure  
We weren't grown  
And every time that they told us surrender  
It will be better  
We'd just go holding on till forever  
To what we know."

Edward hated moping. He really did, but did it anyway. It had been a while since he smiled. And Alice's attitude annoyed him to a T.

Because he couldn't act like that.

She threw them a birthday party. She found new friends. She still kept him close. She didn't even think of Jasper or Bella.

He stood near the punch bowl, in dark wash jeans and a grey fitted tee. The band was pretty good, he had to give Alice that. He searched for her for a minute, to find her dancing with Tyler. His arms were around her waist as their hips moved in time with each other and the song. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Lauren stomp her foot and complain to Tayna.

Tayna looked over at him and caught his eye. She half smiled and walked over to him. _Great_, he thought. _More flirting_.

She pulled his wrist and lead him to the dance floor. Giving not much of a fight, Edward found himself dancing with Tayna. His arms around her waist and their hips moving in time with each other and the song.

"Broken lover yes I made you  
Believe that I would be the one to heal you  
And if you go now  
Out that doorway  
I won't say you're wrong  
But you know that I'll worry about you"

**pause.**

Alice never talked in her sleep. She was usually quiet, never snored. But that night, she started to scream Jasper's name over and over again until Edward crawled into her bed and slept with her curled into her side, silent tears rolling down her cheeks.

**pause.**

BPOV

"Jasper? Have you ever wondered what's in that room of his?"

Jasper rolled over, moving his face away from the early morning light. He groaned as he answered, "No, why would I care?"

"Because, face it. We've been in every room with him around and the doors and windows locked in this house. Except that room. Is he hiding something?"

Jasper's hand started to hit my side. "Stop talking. I'm tired."

**pause.**

Caius wanted another. Goddamnit. Another child!

And Jasper had some master plan.

We waited until Caius left, locking everything up first. He made sure three times our door was locked.

And Jasper is being a massive idiot.

"I think we let him think we're having sex. And then we try to kill him! Or we wait until Alice and Edward get here with the police."

"Jasper, really?" I groaned.

"What?"

I sat down on the floor and pulled him down with me. "Jazz, it's been two years. The police and everyone have probaly given up on us. We're a lost case. We're on this alone, until we either die or we get out. Ourselves."

He jumped up. "Bella! How could you think that?"

"Jasper... We'll just have to try again."

"What are you saying? I am not going to give you another child! We are not going through this again, after _stupid weak Marie_!"

The second those words left Jasper's mouth, I froze. We never talked about her, so we wouldn't feel any pain. Pain seized my heart and I glared at Jasper. He thought for a minute then looked shocked.

"Oh my God, Bella I'm so sorry. I did not mean that!" he said as I stood up.

"Jasper fucking Hale! You fucking asshole! She was your child too! I cannot believe you just said that! Get out of my fucking sight!"

He backed up to the door as I jammed my finger into his chest.

"I can't. The door's locked."

I screamed on the top of my lungs. In the back of my mind, I heard someone talking outside and crunching leaves. But at that moment, Jasper took me by the waist and threw me back on the bed.

I glared as he walked toward me, as he took off my shirt, my pants, and all of his clothes. "I hate doing this," he kept whispering in my ear.

As he entered me, I felt himself strenching me. I arched off the bed and pressed my chest to his.

In the sunlight, his blue eyes took on a greenish tint. Jasper stopped his movements as I lifted a finger and rubbed lightly under his eye.

"Edward."

He traced a finger over my lips and whispered, "Alice."

And then I pushed my lips onto his, kissing my best friend for the first time. There was no sparks, no fireworks. But there was a passion. A passion we shared together, and it was missing the ones we love.

_End Author Notes : (: how'd you like it? Please review, all of youu. I want you to ask any questions, comment on my writing, crite me. um. I will not be able to update so quick anymore, because I have volleyball starting up and school starts in a week, about. hope you all have a good day. and the lyrics were from 2am club's Worry About You._

_REVIEW. kisses, wish._


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight, or any of it's characters. I just write sick things with them, that you enjoy reading.

Third Person.

**2 months later.**

She sat up slowly, fighting off the sleep that forms behind her eyelids. Looking to her right, she ruffled his blond hair, hoping to wake him. When she realized it didn't work, she leaned down and kissed his cheek.

"Where's the bucket?"

His blue eyes opened and looked onto her pale face. He worried she wouldn't make it this time, so he worshiped his time with her. He closed his eyes and lazily pointed to the door. He was back asleep before she left the matteress.

She slowly walked to the door and tryed her best to vomit quietly. She wipped her face clean and turned to go back to bed when she started to hear a quite loud sound.

The tinkling noise sounded like someone was hitting something. Light from under the door shone into her eyes and she tried the handle.

"Fuck," she muttered. "I hate it here."

She sat there for a few minutes, trying to figure out what it was, when suddenly a strong fatigue took over her body and she feel asleep.

While this was happening, a certain bronze haired boy was sleeping not-so-soundly in his bed. He could hear his phone vibrating on his night stand.

He opened his green eyes to see the touch screen lighting up his ceiling. He reached over to silence it when he saw the screen.

_17 missed calls. tanya._

"Damnit." he cursed. When he said yes to being with Tanya, he thought he'd become more like Alice, smile more, laugh more. Forget a little more.

But no. He had to admit at first it was good. She entertained him with her wits and her smiles. But then she got to know him, and his depression and sick obbession with the girl who had his heart. She saw the sadness behind his green eyes, and she did everything for him to know that he belonged to her.

He let out a sick laugh as he thought of what Jessica Stanley would say about this. "She's, like, your girlfriend. You're, like, supposed to shower her in gifts and, like, fuck her senseless."

Sometimes he wondered how Alice hung out with them. They just gave him a headache.

Tanya's name showed onto the screen once again, and Edward barked into the phone.

"Why do you keep calling me? I'm trying to sleep."

She purred. Actually purred.

"I wanted you to dream of me."

He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Tayna, if I was dreaming at all, you just ruined them with your impatient calling skills."

On the other end, she huffed.

"I'm going back to bed. Don't call again, I'll talk to you in school."

With that, he hung up and layed back on his pillows. As he closed his eyes, he heard another vibrate.

"Fuck this shit." He said as he threw the phone at the wall.

**4 months later.**

An impatient pounding on the door imterputted their dancing. They had their small TV on to the news, and a band was playing a slow song, which they slow danced to.

A key was pushed into a lock, and a door was pushed into a wall. Caius and a small girl stepped into the room, and the door was locked again.

Bella stepped forward, "Caius, what is this?"

He smirked at the girl, thinking she was unimportant now. "Jasper said he wouldn't try again without a doctor. So, I went out to the local clinic and picked up the prettiest one."

The girl was petite, and her tanned skin paled by the minute. Her dark blue eyes got red-rimmed and her full lips started to quiver. Caius patted her head then turned to leave.

Before he left, he muttered a quick, "Have fun Jasper."

**pause.**

Monique didn't know a thing. She was just a recepicist. Good one Caius, Jasper thought.

She always noticed them both. When Caius left them in the tiny room, she whispered, "You two are Isabella and Jasper! OMG. Amanda would flip if she knew this."

In an hour, Bella and Jasper knew about everything about Monique. She was best friends with a girl named Amanda, her hair was naturally blonde, and her favorite color was purple. She liked punk music and loved her boyfriend, Ryan. She was a junior when they were taken, and this was where they actually payed attention to the petty girl.

"All of Washington was in a uproar! Forks the most, though. I live there, actually. I was a senior when your friends were a freshman, like yeah. So weird, I know. Your faces were everywhere. Jazz, can I call you that? Your parents didn't leave the house for months, and when they did, they were often crying. I was like, I understand. My little brother died when he was five. It hurts to lose someone. And Bella, Edward was usually found wearing a _Find Bella _t-shirt. That's this foundation that pays for search parties. They're still going, actually. He's pretty georgous, actually. Like, me and mandy had crushs on him. I hear he's going out with some Tanya girl now, but whenever I see him, he's alone. But whatever. And Alice, everyone loves her. She came to FHS all depressed, then just started laughing one day. We were all like, what the fuck! Wait until I tell everyone that I met you two!"

His head was in his hands, and her heart hurt. He whispered the words first, "I don't think you're leaving."

In the Cullen household, a certain bear-shaped human was siting on the couch, with his girlfriend rubbing his shoulders.

"Emmett, he's not going to blame you." She whispered as he, again, looked at the picture of the brunette girl.

"He's my brother, Rose. Of course he's going to be mad at me for not telling him sooner."

Rosalie Hale, fustrated with her boyfriend, sat onto the coffee table and put her bare feet on his lap. He automattically started to rub them as she thought.

"Do you even know for sure it's her?"

He nodded. "It has to be. That's her hair color, and style. And look at that chin, I crooked that in fifth grade at the pool. And in fourth, I - "

"I got it, Em. Just, tell Edward. The more you wait, the more pissed he'll be."

After the statement left her mouth, a winded Edward came into the house. He looked at the couple before him as they looked at he, with eyebrows raised.

"Tanya."

They understood immediately. Ever since Edward broke up with the girl, she followed him everywhere. She wouldn't leave the boy alone, followed him in his car, at school, after school, in the food mart. Even her best friend, Alice Cullen, was getting annoyed with her. Alice would ignore her texts and hangs out with new boy, James, at school.

Emmett let out a signature booming laugh. Rosalie asked what she did this time?

"I was trying to get away from her after school, and walked into some woods. She somehow found me, when I, myself, was completely lost. It's creepy as hell, Emmett, stop laughing. Should I get a restanding order put on her?"

As another laugh erupted from Emmett, you would have thought he'd forgot all about his inner argument about telling Edward or not. But that wasn't the case.

**pause.**

She laughed when she saw the state of his blonde hair. She coundn't imagine hers was much better.

Being with him was defferent, to say the least. Everything about him exclaimed dangerous. But she coundn't leave him alone, with that I-don't-give-a-shit attitude of his.

Edward or Emmett didn't really notice what they were doing, so she could do what she wanted, with no consqusences. She could go fuck him in the bathroom, like she just did, and no one would know.

She loved to walk into the boys bathroom of the Port Angeles Mall and see him there with no one else. She'd walk up to him and pull him into a hungry kiss, stick her hand down his leather pants to grasp his rock hard cock. She loved hearing the growl he made as he sucked on her neck, as he pushed her into a tiny stall (the large ones weren't as fun) and push up her dress so he could pull down her thong.

She loved the feeling as he thrusted into her as her back was to the wall. She'd bite his neck to leave marks, and he'd squeeze her bottocks. They'd both come quickly, she screaming and himself squeezing her tits and grunting.

But Alice Cullen's favorite part was to walk out of that bathroom as if nothing just happened.

_End Author Notes : I want you all to know I changed the rating of the story, to be safe. This story contains adult themes, but I down them a bit for teenagers. Also, that little fuck with Alice was as bad as it's gonna get. I'm not one of those authors who writes sex. I dunno, I'm not that comfortable with it. But we are coming to something tres important, since Bella is SIX MONTHS preggo, and soon everyone ( maybe not rose ) will have an out of control moment. I guess that was Alice's. [; I wasn't going to write a chapter, since I really didn't get much reviews, but I had to stay home sick today, so I decided to bang on out. I cannot wait for the next chapter. It'll be a while, since I have volleyball and school now. Um, hope you all review. This chapter was one of my favorites, and it was just a filler. I feel pretty happy right now._

kisses. wish.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

She sat on an old matteress, clad in no pants but a too-small white shirt, it risen above her enlarged stomach. Being eight and a half months pregnant, Bella had transformed into super mom-mode. Jasper, seeing her pale face and sick coughs at night when they slept, shrunk into himself. He was very quiet, trying to savor her smiles, as he knew they would leave him soon.

Monique, hearing their story countless times outside and now inside, knew of both their pain. She sat on the bed with her, letting her massage her scalp and braid her washed hair. She had earned a good friend in Bella, and was very scared to see her go very soon.

The small TV that many memories Jasper and Bella shared in front of it - her protelling her love to Edward, tears, hugs, laughter, her first intercourse-induced orgasm - played a small blonde-haired girl, singing sixty-sounding songs, with quite a lot of static.

**"One pill makes you larger **  
**And one pill makes you small. **  
**And the ones that mother gives you,**  
**Don't do anything at all.**  
**Go ask Alice,**  
**When she's ten feet tall."**

Across the room, charming blue eyes met deep brown ones, and he crawled to her. Interlocking fingers, she whispered, "She loves you. I know it."

Monique, knowing exactly what they were speaking of, stared into the eyes of the only two people she loved. She needed them to survive and get out.

"Stop it. We need to plan."

Jasper let out a low growl. He was tired of hearing her attempts to get them to leave. He already had his plan, once Bella died, he would follow her, and he didn't want to push Bella to her breaking point.

"Monique -"

Bella cut him off, smiling at the girl. "Please share."

Monique leaned into the poor girl, whispering her plan. When she finished, Bella's cheeks were flushed tickle-me-pink and her eyes had widened.

"Jasper, I think this girl has a plan worth considering."

**pause.**

Hidden in a pile of pictures of his beloved Rosalie was the picture that Emmett had found of Bella and a little bundle. Everyday, he looked at it and cursed every god that every religion believed in.

_Why am I the one to find this?,_ he would ask himself. He knew he could not tell Edward, but seeing him in such a depression, he felt like he needed to.

"Emmett! We're leaving, lets go!"

Jogging down the stairs with all his football gear, he kissed his mother on the cheek and followed Edward and Alice to the silver Volvo.

Taking the back seat, Alice flipped on some pop channel, Edward maneured to the only high school in Forks, and Emmett flipped open his cell to see a text from Rose.

_Out today. Jasper's parents are being quite the mess and I'm to watch them_.

He quickly sent a text back as they arrived at the school. Being the Cullen kids, everyone knew them to be reserved. Emmett had Rosalie, Alice had whoever she wanted at that moment, and Edward had his grand piano in the band room.

Being trapped in his thoughts, Emmett realized that he was alone. Looking to the left, he saw Alice lip-locking with a guy with straight blonde hair, his hand under the back of her skirt. He'll beat him later. To the right was a sight that made Emmett gasp.

Edward, always the gentleman, was picking up books for a girl, a year younger. She had long, wavy, sandy blonde hair that fell around her shoulders. With no make-up on, her blue eyes shined. She smiled, perfect white teeth, at his brother, and finally, Edward smiled. And it reached his green eyes.

_Rosie, Edward has just smiled. At a girl._

**pause**.

Her name was Kate. After that first day, she was seen everywhere with Edward. Not noticing her before, he definitely noticed her now.

They weren't romantic, just two friends in hope of making each other smile.

After a while, Edward told her all about Bella - their story, his love, his grief. As he cryed, she held him tightly to her bossom. She told him of her love, the poor man who broke her gentle, pink heart.

Kate was a skinny little girl, able to fit into tights and tutus. She was a ballerina, and she traveled to Seattle every other weekend to put on shows. They had a free period together, and they liked to go to the empty music room, her dancing and him playing to her.

They looked quite smitten. She quieted his sobbs, and he made her blue eyes shine.

And so, Emmett had no reason to show him a picture of a girl who he used to love.

**pause**.

One night, in the middle of a quiet forest, the screaming started. Jasper roused himself up, and Caius, mask in place, ran into the room, ready to yell. Except, he couldn't.

It was time.

It the shadows, a young blonde grinned like the Chesire Cat.

**pause**.

Edward was a virgin. When he was fifteen, he told himself he wanted to wait for Bella came back. Also two and a half years later, he's not so sure.

He knew Kate wasn't a virgin. Obviously his brother and sister weren't. He wanted to know what it felt like.

And most of all, he was so tired of mourning over Bella.

He picked up his phone and sent her a quick text.

_Do you think I'm hot?_

Waking up the next morning, he found his phone blank. Sighing, he traveled into the shower and breathing in the hot steam.

Across, a petite girl smiled at her phone and replied, _Yess._

**pause**.

Everyone knew Kate was beautiful. Everyone knew Edward was beautiful.

They would never have guessed how beautiful they looked bare.

After proposing the idea to Kate at the local diner, they made plans to go to Seattle for Kate's performance and then do the deed.

Edward was jittery all week.

In the car, they laughed and teased, acting like normal teenagers. Kate looked beautiful in her costume and the lights shining down on her. His eyes never left her, dancing around in a white swan costume.

He was hoping for the most perfect night of his life, but maybe not in the ways that it became.

After her performance, he went backstage to see her. His voice was locked away in his throat and he was shaking. He blamed it on their acts soon, but he knew it wasn't that. Opening the door, he saw something that made his heart stop.

A tall, curly haired brunette was kissing Kate. Opening her calm blue eyes, he saw the wave of emotions in her eyes, the color of the ocean before a storm.

"Edward! You won't believe this!"

He turned around and smiled at the boy. He had a perfect smile and looked like he worked out a lot. Sticking out his hand, Edward nodded at him and shook.

"Garrett."

Oh, this is the man Kate loved.

"Edward."

**pause**.

Alice woke up with a shake, screaming at the top of her lungs. James groaned from next to her, trying to pull her down next to him.

Snuggling into his bare chest, she thought over her dream. She was locked away in a dirty, log cabin and there was little light shining in from the cracks in the walls. On the bed with her was a pistol. In the corner was two people. One was pregnant, and the other was shaking. Bella's eyes connecting with hers, and she whispered,

"Alice, I'm coming home."

Suddenly, there was a banging on the door. Petrified, she picked up the gun and put it to her temple. She heard Jasper scream her name.

As a huge man ran into the room, she let go of the triger.

"Off with her head."

_I don't really know where all that came from. See you all later, send me reviews please. _


	7. Chapter 7

_How did I write two chapters in one day?_

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Twilight, except the books. I use them as characters for your sick joy.

**Chapter Seven.**

"I'll leave you. Good luck, Bella."

Caius moved around the room to the door, which he shut, not locking it. Monique leaned her ear on it, waiting until she heard the click of Caius's door shut. Once heard, she escaped the room.

Jasper jumped into action. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Bella whimpering in pain, moving around the bed. He quickly ran to her side, putting his hand in hers.

"Bella, I love you. You're my best friend. You're going to make it, and so is this baby. I can't live without you in the world. Please, calm down. You'll be fine."

She smiled at him, then gagged. She threw up a little onto the bed, and Jasper noticed the tiny drops of blood.

He cursed and rushed to get ready. Monique can in and nodded. Everything was set to go.

Walking to Bella, she hugged her as she screamed in pain. "I love you, Bella. You'll survive, and be the best mother in the world. Love, for me."

Picking up the whimpering girl, in so much pain, Jasper tryed to hush her.

"You need to be quiet, or we won't make it out of the house."

Her deep brown eyes met blue, and she bit his shoulder to keep her from screaming.

"Good bye Monique. I don't think I could have ever saved her without you."

The girl on the bed smiled, her pistol siting right next to her. He knew what she was going to do, and he couldn't believe the bravery of her. From first glance to now, she knew the girl had matured more than he ever could.

**pause**.

Escaping into the trees, Jasper had to cover Bella's mouth to get her to stop making sounds.

"Where the fuck are we?"

In his arms, she shrugged. They stopped when they heard a gun shot. They needed to hurry up, Caius knew. Jasper started to run.

**pause**.

"Ha-oh. Ha-oh. Ha-oh."

There was a polite knock on the door.

"Come in, dear."

Caius took in the sight of the petite blonde girl, siting on the bed where Bella should be holding her newborn baby, or Bella dead. Where were they?

Her eyes glowed with anger, they almost looked red, and she was nude.

"Who painted my roses red? Who painted my roses red? WHO PAINTED MY ROSES RED?" She screamed, and Caius cowered into the corner of the room.

Rising the pistol to her head, she whispered. "Off with her head."

The wolves howled.

**pause**.

Caius was very mad. Very, very, very mad. How could they have left?

He ran out of the house and ran into the forest. They could not get to town.

**pause**.

Edward relaxed into his comforter as he turned on the TV. The light hurt his eyes at first, until he saw the time. He groaned.

"Hello early risers! It's six ten in Forks and the weather today is predicted to be quite the sunny day, a rare gem. Get out and enjoy your day."

Looking over to his phone, he saw a picture of him, Kate, and Garrett. It actually turned out to be a good night. They spoke of everything, and Garrett turned out to be a pretty cool guy. At the end of it all, Edward got another friend.

_We'd love if you came back out to Seattle again today, Edward._

He smiled and was about to answer when huge crash sounded down stairs. Hearing footsteps getting louder as they neared his door, his twin sister busted into his room.

Alice fell onto his bed, and crawled into his arms. She was crying histerically.

"What happened?"

Her jade eyes met his vibrant green ones in happiness.

"They're back, Edward! Bella and Jasper!"

He just stared at his sister.

"Breaking news! Local mystery has been finally solved. Missing teenagers, Bella Swan and Jasper Whitlock, has been found after two years. They are located at Forks Hospital, and unfortunately are seeing no one right now. But are cameras did catch a little glimpse of the two."

The twins stared at the TV as the two people that they loved showed their faces. Jasper was holding Bella in his arms, and she was screaming her head off, cursing. When the clip ended, they looked at each other.

They couldn't get out of the door soon enough.

**pause**.

"Rose, what do you mean you can't get us in?"

Arriving at the hospital, Edward and Alice were faced with a dilemma. They were only allowing family members to go back and see the two lost teens.

It looked as if the whole town of Forks was in the waiting room.

Rosalie signed. "You aren't family. I know, Edward. It sucks. But Bella is in surgery, and Jasper is in with her. I haven't even seen them yet. You need to wait."

Alice groaned. "When will they be out?"

In the background, they heard a scream of joy. "I've got to go guys. I'll come out when I can get you back here. They're out."

Alice sat down in a plastic chair, defeated. Edward sat down next to her, and wrapped an arm around her. She leaned her head on his shoulder and started to cry.

**pause**.

When Rosalie finally got to Jasper through all the fmaily members around him, she couldn't stop the tears from falling down her face.

"Rose," he whispered in his perfect southern drawl he did just for her.

"Jasper."

They grabbed onto each other for dear life. She couldn't believe it, she thought he was dead, and here he was.

"I missed you so much, Jazz." She whispered into his neck.

"I've missed you too. I want to show you something."

Breaking away from everyone, Jasper grabbed onto to Rosalie's hand and pulled her along to a room. Inside was Bella, her eyes closed and her stomach rising and falling with deep breaths. As Jasper walked past her, he put his hand on her calf and rubbed it. She woke, and her teary eyes met the ones of Rosalie, who ran to her side.

"Bella!"

Bella mouthed that she loved her, her voice not there yet. Jasper laughed and whispered that she shouldn't have of screamed so much. Bella rolled her eyes.

Rosalie loved seeing them still acting like the best of friends.

"Rosie, come over here."

In a little glass crib was a little bundle of blankets.

"You're the first person to meet our little Noah." And the little boy opened his blue eyes.

_I hope you all loved my two chapters today. I've got the next one planned, so hopefully it will be written soon. Please, please, please review. I want to hear your opinion._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

After a tragic event, there is no happiness.

That's something six teens learned the hard way. After being discovered, Isabella closed herself off from the world. She wanted nothing to do with the five people who used to complete her whole world. All she wanted to do was lie with her little bundle of hope and forget.

Forget Caius.

Forget Monique.

Forget that little house in the middle of the woods.

**Pause.**

After discovering the teenagers that escaped, Caius knew he was done. He'd get sent to jail and would die. But he was a man who always liked to be in control. So that night, he hung himself.

The police found the shack not too long after. A pack of wolves were howling and barking at a mysterious box of wood, where it was discovered where Isabella Swan and Jasper Whitlock spent three years of their lives, trapped.

They discovered a small bedroom and smelt of mold and blood. A young girl was sprawled on a mattress. She was naked and a gun lay next to her. She was in her own blood.

Across the hall was a grown man, strangled by a tight lope of rope. Next to him was a desk, covered in pictures of a smiling, happy woman with vibrant blue eyes. Next to that was a freezer, with the woman and a baby, frozen.

**Pause.**

Emmett always thought that if Bella and Jasper were really out there, alive, they'd all unite happily. They'd go back to spending nights together with games and laughter. He never realized how wrong he'd be. He never knew how they'd shut him and his friends out.

For the first week, the families of the victims were able to see them. Rosalie couldn't even let them back to see them. He hardly saw her that week; she spent all her time cuddled within hospital sheets and limbs. She never once let up about the secret of Noah, so it was even more of a surprise when Edward and Alice found out.

Finally, the three were let through. They walked through the halls, excited to see their long-lost best friends.

But upon walking into the room, no one was there. Only Rosalie. She explained what happened to them, Caius, the sex, Marie, Monique, and now Noah. She explained how _broken_ the two of them are now, and that they wish to have more time to repair before seeing them. Then she stood, kissed each of them on the cheeks, and then disappeared.

Confusion and depression crept into the three Cullens. As they walked out, Alice turned back and caught sight of a head of blonde, curly hair. She started to scream his name, and he turned. Blue met green, and no words could describe how _dead_ his eyes looked. They paralyzed Alice, making her understand fully how much pain they've felt. She started to see.

_Oh my. I'm so sorry, it's been over a year. How I've missed all of you, how I've missed writing. Please come back and read the rest of this story, I'm fully committed to finishing it up. This is a short chapter, just the gap between being found and repairing. Be prepared for full Bella and Jasper next. Life's been hard to them, so happiness will follow._

_Also, I'm preparing to write a one-shot on what happened to Caius to make him go crazy. I know, a woman in the freezer? What the hell is that? I promise to write that soon, hopefully baseball won't distract me too much. Check my profile for that soon, before the next chapter._

_As always, please review. I love to hear your thoughts, questions, and concerns. _


End file.
